Walking Down the Runway to My Rockstar
by phantomalphawolf
Summary: The Jace Herondale, a name every girl knew and longed for. He's a popular rockstar all the girls would die to have but wait he's already taken though no one knows that. Clarissa Morgenstern, a supermodel yet completely insecure to all the girls pining after Jace. She's not ready to go public and he is. The tabloids can't get enough of them separately, what more if they're together?
**Author's Note: This was an idea that came to mind and I just really enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys like it!**

Clary jumped at the loud ringing coming from her phone on the bed. Normally any calls that came at 2 am in the morning bothered her but not this one. In fact she even put her phone on full volume to make sure she wouldn't miss this call. Immediately dropping the towel from her face she rushed out the bathroom in her hotel suite and jumped on the bed diving for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." She can just imagine the smirk on his face and couldn't help as a smile came on her face all because of just his voice. "You sound breathless. Should I be worried there's a guy there in your room and I'm interrupting something? Which if that is the case then I'm glad I interrupted because-"

"Jace! Stop, you know you're the only one for me. Besides I sound breathless because I ran from the bathroom to jump on the bed so I can answer your call." Her voice changed from its teasing tone to a soft whisper as she added, "I miss you."

His voice grew serious yet softer as he replied, "I know baby, I miss you too … so much. I had half a mind to fly back to New York and see you."

"Just two more weeks handsome, besides you know you can't come here there's too much paparazzi and they'll follow you like moths to a fire."

"I don't care anymore about that Clary. I know if we go public they'll go crazy but will we really let them dictate our lives?" His temper started to rise and that was obvious to both of them. They never fully agree on the topic and it always led to a fight.

Jace wants their relationship public and she isn't ready for it yet. Truth be told she knows she is just being insecure, both of them know that but neither will say it out loud. She can't find the confidence to tell him and he can't wrap his mind around it. Clary is a supermodel for crying out loud, walking down runways for top brands fashion shows, being the ad model for every beauty brand, and she is slowly starting to merge into an acting career. Jace knows her job must come with confidence in one's self so he can't understand why she loses all her confidence when she is next to him. What he doesn't understand is that Clary is only insecure in his life. He's Jace Herondale THE Rockstar, the ladies man, the hottest man of the year in so many magazines, he's practically every girl's dream. She can't help but compare herself to his past girlfriends who were much more curvy and busty compared to her slender and petite body. Being the patient loving boyfriend he is, Jace always lets her get her way but she can tell his patience was wearing thin.

"Jace please, can we not argue about this right now. I just want to talk to you. I miss my handsome boyfriend." She wouldn't let them have a fight right now. It was 2 in the morning and she is dead tired from all day rehearsals they just had. All Clary wanted is to go to sleep but not in this hotel bed no matter how soft and fluffy it is, she wants to sleep in Jace's arms.

Taking a deep breath, Jace tried to dissipate his rising frustration. "Go to your computer and turn your camera on baby." He can just imagine the immediate smile on Clary's face when she heard how his voice softened from its tense tone from before. He doesn't want to fight either, they rarely do and he can never stand it. It is one of the reasons why he's actually stayed with Clary for so long. She's different from all the other girls he's dated. She wasn't high maintenance and obnoxious, she is so care free and lovable so easy to please.

A smile took over his face as Clary's face came into view on his computer. She lay sideways on the bed looking into the camera which coincidentally was also his exact position except his head is propped on his elbow while she lay on the pillow. "You look like an angel. Actually no scratch that you are my angel."

She looked into his blazing gold eyes and even though it was only from a camera she could see all the love and pride in his eyes directed for her. He can always stun her and take her breath away with a few words. "I love you Jace," she whispered as she melts in his gaze.

He didn't need to respond to her, she knows he loves her just not how much he truly does love her. With a smile on his face, he raised his fingertips to the computer screen as if he can really touch her. "Go to sleep angel I know you're tired. Sweet dreams baby."

Too tired to protest this time Clary simply returns his smile as her eyes fluttered close but not before responding, "Goodnight handsome." He stayed awake a little longer just admiring her a little longer. It's been a while since they've seen each other and he misses her so damn much, and that wasn't just his lower body talking. He loves spending time with her whether it's just watching movies on the couch, talking over coffee, or even just being in each other's silent company. With the choice to keep their relationship private they have to be very careful in where they go or what they say limiting their outside activities. Taking one last glance at her sleeping face on the computer screen he slowly let exhaustion take over.

 _Clarissa Morgenstern on a Romantic Rendezvous in Paris with Sebastian Verlac! The two who are currently working together on a CK campaign were spotted having dinner in a widely known romantic restaurant. Fans say the two were very cozy and were all smiles and laughs all night! Do we see a new supermodel couple in the making?_

CRAP! She knew it was a bad idea to agree with Izzy! Clary didn't even want to go to the restaurant but Isabelle begged Clary to introduce her to Simon. Simon, the manager for the photo campaign she was doing with Sebastian, talked to Izzy as Clary's manager and couldn't help find him incredibly attractive. Clary who knew Simon beforehand, living in the same community when they were little kids, agreed to introduce him to Izzy but she didn't expect him to bring his friend! Unfortunately for her, Izzy and Simon hit it off so well they decided to leave early leaving her to fend for herself against Sebastian. The guy can't take a hint. The fan's definition of "cozy" was her trying to politely decline all his attempts of flirting! Now she knows why all her calls to Jace were being sent to voicemail. Earlier she thought it was just because he was busy, but after seeing this all over the gossip news and blogs she couldn't shake the uneasiness in her.

"Relax your face darling, you're going to ruin my makeup on you," Magnus chided her.

"I can't really relax after you showed this to me Mags!"

"I just wanted to warn you honey, Alec did say Jace was being extra cranky today."

"That's not helping Mags. I know he's mad, I told him I was going out for dinner with Izzy last night. Not to mention I fell asleep before his scheduled call. On top of that this week is when we were supposed to meet up except the campaign ran longer than expected."

"I don't understand why you don't just put your relationship out there Clare. You know Jace is dying to be able to shout it out and stop hiding. Even Alec and I aren't hiding our relationship and more people find our relationship unacceptable."

"Only stupid people find your relationship unacceptable Mags. I just- what if I'm not enough for him? You've seen his past girlfriends and how girls drool over him, and not just fans but models and celebrities themselves always try to get it with him."

"Exactly, I've seen his past relationships and I know for a fact he never loved them like he loves you. Don't worry just let Jace cool off you know how hot-headed he is. Then you can explain everything to him." Clary can only hope Jace will listen to her. After being adamant on not wanting their relationship to be public and then being caught up in this gossip, it makes her look like a player.

 _You have reached the voicemail of …_ Clary hang up the phone again. That was probably her 10th time calling his phone and every single one all went to voicemail. Not willing to give up that easily Clary dialed his number one more time.

"Hello." His gruff voice made her all the more tense, he usually answered with a much softer greeting.

"Hey," she whispered. "Can you turn on your camera? I want to see you I really miss you."

"Could have fooled me, apparently your boyfriend took you on a romantic dinner." His voice was stiff and cold and truth be told he wasn't guilty of it. She hurt him it may not be intentional but it hurt. Seeing her in those pictures with another man laughing over dinner when they haven't seen each other for over a month now put him in a fit of jealousy that stir up a doubt in their relationship.

"You know those gossip blogs are lies Jace. Izzy wanted me to introduce her to Simon so I did. I didn't know he would bring Sebastian at all. Izzy and Simon left earlier than expected because they hit it off so well and went to watch a show. I declined because I didn't want to spend any more time with Sebastian than expected so we just finished dinner and parted ways. You know I love you Jace."

"Do you really Clary? Fuck no- that's not what I mean. I know you do and you know I love you too. I love you so much baby but I feel like I'm not enough for you right now. Is this why you don't want our relationship public? I'm not saying you want to look available to other guys I know you're not that girl but I'm asking if you want to hide us because I'm not enough for you." It took a lot of confidence for him to say that and he almost didn't but this was Clary. He didn't need to put a façade in front of her, she read him like an open book. It hurt to think of Clary wanting to be with another man but he had to ask. All he wants is to be the man that'll make her happy, protect her, and love her. The man she'll want to wake up to, the man whose arms she'll want to sleep in, the man who she'll run to first for good news and bad news. He just wants to be Clary's man and if there isn't hope for that then it's better to end this now before he falls further.

"Jace! You know that's not true! You're the only one for me. You're more than enough, way more than enough and-" she paused upon hearing shouts getting close to the phone and Jace responding "I'll be right there."

"Jace?"

"We need to do a last soundcheck before the concert tonight and they're just waiting on me. I have to go." The reluctance to leave was evident in his voice.

"Oh okay. Can we talk later? We're done with all the photoshoots I'll wait for your call." Clary was determined to squash the doubt building up in Jace's mind. How can he think he's not enough for her when all this time that's what she's been scared of.

"Yea alright. I'll call you when we get back to the hotel."

"Good luck out there tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel." They may have been fighting but those three words gave her a sense of relief. Jace loves her and she loves him, together they can overcome any struggle.

Jace had an early evening concert tonight that started at 7 pm and with two hours for the concert and two hours to pack up he should be done by midnight with even an extra hour. However it's 2 am now and he still hasn't called. Jace wouldn't break his word. If he said that he'd call well he certainly will and on the rare instance that he couldn't he'd always send a message to make sure she doesn't wait up for nothing. She wouldn't even mind knowing he always puts her as a priority and he must've fallen asleep but she couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She could feel something was wrong, very wrong.

Her thoughts flew to the worst case scenarios and each one of that included losing Jace in some way. She wouldn't be able to handle losing him. As if a truck of sudden realization hit her, her main focus became clearer and it was only Jace. She didn't care about her career or the paparazzi, no fame and lifestyle would even come close to competing with Jace. He was her better half, her soulmate. He may be an egotistical, arrogant, asshole at times but he was the most protective, loving, sweet, and loyal man. He was it for her, he was the one. Jace is the only man she can see herself marrying and having a family with. She was ready once and for all to put their relationship out there. Their careers came with this consequence of not having their lives private all the time but as long as she had Jace she was okay with it. Picking up her phone and dialing the number closest to her heart she was determined to face the lights.

"Hey handsome, I know you're probably busy with something since you haven't answered but I couldn't get this off my chest. I just have to tell you this, I'm ready Jace. I'm ready to put our relationship public and I'm so sorry I took this long to be ready for it because I know it's hurt you. I know it's hurt you having to deny me and seeing me on tabloid with rumored boyfriends other than you and so much more, but all I can say for that is I'm sorry and thank you. Thank you for being so patient and loving to me. I love you so much with all my damn heart. I don't know what I'd do without Jace, please don't tell me that I'll have to find out because I don't. I don't ever want to find out what it'll be like without you. Please don't tell me it's too late, that you've given up on me because I took too long. I'm sorry I let my insecurities get the better of me. I just couldn't fathom why you would pick me out of all the girls who want you and I got scared of not being good enough for you. Please tell me you don't hate me and you're not ignoring me on purpose. I love you so much baby. You're the only man for me now and forever. Whenever I think of my future, I see you. I see us and maybe a few little people that look like us. You're it for me Jace Herondale and I can only hope I'm it for you too. I probably should've said this to you in person but I couldn't wait. I'm coming to New York right now and I'll go with you to your next show. I'll be right there in the front row screaming along with all your diehard fans because I want you to know I'm your number one fan, baby. I probably won't answer if you call me back because I'll be on the plane to you. Pick me up yea? I don't care whether you even post it or anyone sees us. I'll be there soon baby, I love you."

She had just finished packing with the intention to board the earliest flight back to the US when Magnus and Isabelle came barging in her room with panic stricken faces. Their pale faces increased her fearful feeling even more and her heart dropped as she heard the words Magnus uttered, "Jace was in a car accident. He's being rushed to the hospital right now."

It was a blur to Clary to how she finally reached the airport at New York. She knew Isabelle must've put a sleeping pill in her drink because there was no way she can sleep knowing Jace was hurt.

"You can relax Clary, Alec said Jace is stable now. We don't have to go to the hospital right now especially since there's no way you can sneak past the paparazzi."

"I don't care about the paparazzi anymore Mags. This is Jace, this is the man who has my heart. I can't I-I don't ugh I have to be with him. I have to be by his side," she broke off with a sob. She wouldn't let herself break down right now. Jace needed her she knew he'd want her there by his side.

Lights flashed outside her car before they even parked. It caused even more of an uproar when she exited the vehicle. She didn't hesitate as she did so, she didn't care about how it would put their relationship public or how the spotlight would be focused on her and Jace. All she cared about was Jace, she just wanted to be in his arms again.

 _"_ _Clarissa what are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Clarissa how did you know Jace was hurt?"_

 _"_ _Weren't you in Paris? Did you fly all the way back because of Jace's accident?"_

 _"_ _Are you and Mr. Herondale dating?"_

 _"_ _What happened to Sebastian Verlac? Did you cheat on either one of them?"_

 _"_ _How long have you guys been together?"_

It wasn't until Alec came out with bodyguards that the three of them managed to get past the paparazzi. She wasted no time talking to anyone immediately asking Alec to lead the way and following after him. Wasting no time to open the door in front of her, she froze with the sight she met. Jace was laying on a bed pale and bruised up with all kinds of machines surrounding his bed. He had a white bandage around his forehead and she can make out the cuts around his neck and arms. With careful arms she softly caressed his face to convince herself he's real that he really is alive and well.

"How is he now," she asked Alec with tears in eyes.

Upon seeing the scared expression on Clary's face Alec walked to her and gathered her in his arms. "He's okay Clare, don't worry. Jace is a fighter, besides we both know he won't let anything stop him from being with you."

"I'm not so sure about that Alec, we had a fight. We were fighting and right when I made up my mind to come here I find out that he-he's been in a-an accident and I can't-" tears made their way down her face as she struggled to speak.

Alec patted her back and stroked her hair as he tried to comfort her with his words. "Clary, Jace loves you so much. He's never loved anyone like you and I know for a fact he wouldn't let a fight break you two apart. I've requested a couch to be put in here for you since I know you won't leave his side until he wakes up so I won't even try to put up a fight with your stubborn ass."

Breaking away with a giggle she looked at Alec and smiled at him. "Thank you Alec. I appreciate everything and I hope you know Jace looks at you like a brother and not just a manager. Now go outside and see your sister and boyfriend they've missed you too."

Clary lay on Jace's side with an arm over his stomach careful of the wires around him. The hospital bed Jace was on was wide enough for both of them to fit comfortably but Clary was still very careful about not disrupting any of the tubes or hurting him so she squeezed herself all the way to the side. She slowly lifted her hand to his face and brushed her fingers through his hair. "Please wake up soon Jace. Please come back to me. I'm so scared right now and I just need you here. I'm so sorry about our fight. I'm so sorry for hurting you. Please, I'll do anything you want just please come back to me baby." Her throat tightened and the tears became too much for her to be able to continue so she settled on gripping his hand tightly. She placed kisses on his knuckles before softly whispering goodnight and letting the darkness overtake her.

Jace could hear Clary's voice plain as day. He heard her pleas and he tried so damn her to follow her voice. He opened his eyes to a room with white clean walls but it was only dimly lit. Whoever set up the lights must've known he wouldn't want to wake up with bright lights in his face. He carefully adjusted his eyes and looked around the room only to be met with a couch full of bags. He heard Clary in his dreams but apparently he was mistaken because the redhead was nowhere to be found. Slowly stretching his arms he became aware of the intense pressure on his hand. Looking to the source, he found the redhead he was looking for. She was facing him but she was all the way to the edge of the bed he was surprised she hadn't fallen off, but then again Clary was miniscule. Carefully testing his strength he slid his hand out of her hands. Jace grinned when a frown immediately took upon Clary's face as her contact with him was lost. It took him a few minutes to stretch his muscles and gather his strength to sit up a little and pull her body close to him. It made him happy how even in her sleep Clary was quick to recognize him and immediately scooted closer wrapping her arm around him with a smile and a sigh of content. It may have only been a little more than a month since they've seen each other but to him it felt like forever.

The phone next to him lit up with a notification and he looked only to realize it was his. Using his arm that wasn't wrapped around Clary he stretched over and grabbed his phone. It was filled with notifications about articles and tabloids about his car accident. In his defense, it was the other car's fault for running a red light. He scrolled more only to see pictures of Clary outside a hospital with the headlines _Clarissa Morgenstern immediately arrives at the hospital within hours of Jace Herondale's accident_. He paused upon realizing that the public must now be making assumptions of their relationship. More articles came up along with pictures of him and Clary with a big question mark in the middle.

 _Clarissa Morgenstern who was currently modeling for a campaign in Paris immediately flew back to New York upon hearing Jace Herondale's accident. Fans who saw her say she was very distraught at the airport with red puffy eyes from crying. Visitors at the hotel also say she was rushing out of the hotel talking on the phone with probably Jace's manager to ask about his health. Have these two been a couple for a while without us knowing about it? They certainly make one hot steamy couple! Couple or not I think we can all agree how incredibly sweet it was for Clarissa to fly to a whole different country to be by Jace's side._ He immediately started feeling guilty for his accident. He knew Clary didn't want their relationship public yet now it is all because of him. Admittedly he's touched by how Clary dropped everything and rushed to be by his side but a part of him asks if this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for his accident. Sure he's been wanting to put their relationship in public so he doesn't have to hide being in love with her but he wouldn't want to force Clary into it. He knew he shouldn't doubt their relationship but why did he still feel not good enough for her.

As he closed the apps he saw all the missed calls he'd received and realized it must be from Clary. They did have an agreement to call each other after all and it'd be normal for her to worry. He listened to her voicemail immediately after feeling guilty from reading her messages. She must've felt so tortured for she asked him if he was ignoring her because he hated her, as if he could feel any other emotion towards her besides love. He never cried ever since he grew up from his toddler years but as he listened to Clary's declaration of love over on the phone he couldn't help the tears falling from his gold eyes. Right there and then he knew. He knew that the redhead with beautiful green eyes and a stubborn fiery attitude hiding the sweet vulnerable protective girl underneath it all was the girl for him. She was it for him no matter what. The girl right there in his arms, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure she stays right there because that girl is the girl he wants to marry.

"Jace?" Clary adjusted her eyes to the sight of Jace crying in front of her and her heart stopped. "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Just tell me baby I'll get the nurse." She immediately sat up and moved to get out of bed but Jace just pulled her back into his chest and caged her there.

"I just, I listened to your voicemail." He lifted her head to look up at him as he brushed his fingers along her cheekbones. "I want you to know you're it for me too, angel. I love you so much. I know you're scared to be public and I'm sorry I didn't realize those were your reasons. All this time I was worrying if I wasn't good enough for you that I failed to let you know you're more than good enough for me. I promise you I won't let anything break us apart. Thank you for being here, for coming to me."

Tears started to travel down her cheeks one by one as she responded, "Thank you for coming back to me. I was so worried you weren't okay. Don't ever do that to me! I wouldn't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry and I love you."

"Shhh I'm fine. Enough apologies alright? Just stay in my arms a little longer before you call the doctor okay? I just want to hold you." He leaned in slowly until Clary completed the distance between them and met their lips together. The kiss spoke it all for them, all their love and care sealed with a promise.

"Clary I'm fine. Just please lay next to me now." The doctor wanted to keep him in the hospital for a few more days to monitor his wound and Clary practically freaked out. She wouldn't stop making sure he's comfortable and painless. It was as if his OCD jumped to Clary.

"Alright I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're okay." She laid herself by his side putting her head on his arm.

"You're the best you know?" He couldn't help but feel special after all the time and care she's been giving to him. Taking his phone he raised it up in the air and wrapped his other arm between Clary's neck and chest. Clary held on to his arm with both of her hands as she smiled at the camera while Jace turned his towards her and placed a kiss on her temple, snapping a picture of them. He wrote the caption "With a nurse as great as this beautiful angel, I don't even mind being in an accident at all" and added a heart and kissy emoji before posting it on his instagram. "That just made our relationship even more public. I'm sorry if you'll be the target of tabloids for a while."

"Jace as long as I have you, I don't care about anything else." She tilted her face up to him and he read her mind as he moved brushed his lips against hers.

 **Please review!**


End file.
